If I Was A Girl
by XxYaoi-ADDICTxX
Summary: Ukitake takes advice from an owner of a magic shop and makes a wish. But his wish turns bad, when he wakes up in the morning as something he really didn’t wish for--- being a woman!


If I Were A Girl…

This story is opened when Ukitake is taking a walk to buy some sweets during his 'spare time'. But something catches his eyes, a store of 'magic'. Just out of curiosity, he checks it out. Inside, the owner told Ukitake that if he had one wish, what would it be? When he wish turns bad, he wakes up in the morning as something he really didn't wish for--- a woman's body!

Chapter One:

Ooh. The weather's beautiful. It's balmy and the humidity is rather pleasing. It's perfect. Perfect for a day to take a small trip to buy some sweets. While I'm at it, I might as well buy some for Toushirou as well. As today can't get any better than this…

~*~*~

Though everything seems perfectly fine in Ukitake Jushiro's eyes, he is sadly mistaken.

But of course, he doesn't know that yet.

As he continued to walk down the streets of children, customers, and tents of people selling out their goods, he found the place where he was looking for. His smile grew slightly wider.

But once he walked closer to the store, there was a 'FOR SALE' sign on the door.

"N-No!" He gasped, eyes almost filling with tears. "How could this be?"

He turns away from the shop with a frown on his face.

But once turning around, there was a huge tent before him. It was bluish-purple and it had a mesmerizing sign up that read, "Haru's".

Getting his hopes up, Ukitake walks into it, assuming that this store sold candy.

Once stepping in, all direct sunlight was diminished and the scent of peppermint tickled his nose. "Yes, candy."

Although he smelled peppermint, he didn't see any candy of the sort. Or an owner.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out, still wandering around looking for candy.

"May I help you?" A small voice chirped.

Ukitake turns around, a short woman standing before him. Her eyes were squinty and it looked like she just ate a lemon. Her lips were puckered and her appearance was just all out bizarre.

"H-Hello, ma'am. Do you sell---"

Before he able to make out what he was trying to say, the woman grabs a hold of his hand and licks it. He yanks away with the face of disgust.

"Excus---"

"You are ill. I can taste it." The woman said her squinty eyes slowly opening. "But there's another side of you. Young, healthy, beautiful, full of energy and life. Does that sound to you?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But I didn't come here for my fortune told or anything. I just wanted to know if you sold candy." He finally said, wiping his hand on his clothing.

Her eyes simmered shut again and she nods. "I do. But I'll give to you for free if you take my advice."

"Your advice?" He repeated.

"Yes." Her eyes opening again, "Take my advice, make a wish, and you get your wish and free candy."

Sounds like a deal, right? He thinks for a moment. Free sweets sounds great but by the hand licking and the swelling-yet-closed eye, he wasn't sure if he should take ANYTHING from this woman.

She turns around for a quick moment, turning again to hand the captain a huge jar of candy. His eyes widened for a moment, convinced.

"Boy, these sweets sure look good."

The woman nods in complete agreement and clasps her hands together. "The wish now?"

Jushiro looks down at the woman before nodding with her. "All right then. I don't see what the problem is."

"Good, now give me your hand—" She reaches for it but this time he slaps her hand away.

"No more licking." He commanded.

"Of course. Just give me your hand, close your eyes, and make a wish."

"Ok. I wish—"

"Don't say it out loud. Just say it in your head."

He did so and soon after went back to his headquarters. So far so good.

What could go wrong? Right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I suddenly didn't feel so fell when nightfall came over. Half of my jar of sweets was gone. I glanced over to them as they stared me down. I had one too many. My stomach felt upset and my mouth still tasted like candy. It was beginning to sicken me.

But the only way that I can recover quickly from this candy crackdown, I must rest. If it's possible, that is.

After an hour or so of twisting and turning in my bed, I had successfully fallen into a slumber. Thank goodness. Now that I think about it, my stomach wasn't hurting so bad anymore….

*The Next Day*

The sun glare from my window had caused me to wake up in slight groans. I sat up from my sheets. Hm. Strange. I felt better from last night but I still didn't feel like myself.

I got up and stretched. In fact, I felt better than usual. I guess all of that sweets really worked out just fine.

I headed to the bath and I turned into the mirror. I froze for a moment. I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were more slanted, more wider. Brighter. My lips were pinker and I was beginning to not like how I looked in the mirror.

I looked again, realizing I had something I never thought I would dream of having….

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! WHY AM I A GIRL!!!!!???????"

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you like it. If you have a good imagination, you would think it was funny as I imagined it would be. Reviews please! =]


End file.
